


Permissible Trespasses

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya is an honorable man. Hisoka respects that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permissible Trespasses

"You are always watching me," Hisoka says over tea.

"Of course, little brother. I cannot correct your movements without watching."

"When we are not sparring, you watch me."

"Ah." Oriya sounds amused, and Hisoka blushes. "You know why that is, don't you?"

"Why do you only watch?"

"I didn't think you wanted more."

Hisoka lifts his chin. "If I do?"

"Do you?"

Hisoka is silent, and Oriya sets his teacup down.

"I am Muraki's friend, but I never take without permission."

Hisoka considers, then leans forward. "You have it," he says against Oriya's mouth.

Oriya's eyes close at the kiss.


End file.
